


a little kissing never hurt nobody

by teasockschocolate



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: (i have no self control), Dorks in Love, F/M, Mutual Pining, Not literally, Post Battle of the Labyrinth, Spin the Bottle, annabeth is blind, kids being kids whats better than that, pretty fluffy, right before last olympian starts, some silena and annabeth friendship bc they're underrated, who doesn't love a good after hours camp time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 12:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19946302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teasockschocolate/pseuds/teasockschocolate
Summary: “Name of the game is spin the bottle.”“Is this really a productive use of our time?”“Shut up, Annabeth.”





	a little kissing never hurt nobody

“Name of the game is spin the bottle.”

“Is this really a productive use of our time?”

“Shut up, Annabeth.” Silena poked her tongue out across the circle as she set an empty Coke bottle in the center. “It’s fun.”

Annabeth huffed.

“I’m actually with Princess on this one.” Clarisse scowled and jerked her head to Annabeth and Percy. “Let the lovebirds kiss on their own time.”

“What?!” Annabeth yelped as Percy stammered nonsense.

Clarissa quirked an eyebrow. “Awfully touchy there.”

“Ew, no!” Annabeth took a deliberate scooch away from Percy. His glanced at her with what looked like a twinge of hurt and she immediately felt guilty.

“So anyway,” Silena raised her eyebrows and cocked her head to the side, asking Annabeth some silent question that Annabeth was sure she’d die before acknowledging. “You spin the bottle, whoever it lands on you have to kiss.”

Annabeth rolled her eyes. When the head counselors had hung around after the campfire, this wasn’t exactly what she’d expected. Battle plans, probably. At the most, their occasional rowdy game truth or dare.

“I’ll go first.” Silena reached into the center. She seemed to point the bottle towards Beckendorf before spinning it slowly. Annabeth smirked. Maybe this game wasn’t completely random on Silena’s part after all.

By luck or Aphrodite doing her daughter a solid, the bottle landed squarely at Beckendorf. They both blushed and half-crawled to meet in the center of the circle, kissing quickly before sitting back. In the firelight, Annabeth could swear she saw Beckendorf wink at Silena afterwards.

Silena cleared her throat. “Clarisse?”

“No way.”

“Aw, you scared Clarisse?” Travis sneered.

Clarisse’s neck reddened. “Shut it, punk,”

“Make me,” He winked and the circle laughed.

“Unlike you losers, I actually have a boyfriend so I don’t need this.”

“Excuses, excuses,” Connor chimed in with his brother.

“Ugh,” Clarisse leaned in and carelessly spun it. It landed on Silena, who laughed and kissed Clarisse’s cheek. “Happy?”

“Bo-ring,” Travis groaned. “My turn.”

Travis got Katie, which shut him up for a while. Then Connor got Katie too which was awkward. (Katie complained that there weren’t enough girls playing and one the them had to spin.)

“Alright, you know what that means?” Silena grinned.

“No.”

“C’mon Annabeth it’s nothing!” Silena begged.

“Aw,baby Annabeth’s just never kissed anyone!” Connor crooned.

“Yes, I have!” She snapped. All eyes immediately fixed on her (Percy’s seemed to burn into the side of her head). She clapped a hand over her mouth. “Um,”

“Who?” Silena’s jaw dropped.

“Um, he, uh,” She tried to look anywhere but Percy. “A guy in San Francisco.” She lied. “At school.”

Silena frowned. “But I thought you ––“

“It was nothing, so anyway it’s fine I’ll go.” Annabeth quickly cut her off.

Her hands felt clammy as she grabbed the cool bottle and her blood roared in her ears. She pursed her lips, trying very hard to ignore Percy (still staring at her) and spun. The bottle turned for what felt like an eternity. Her heart hammered in her chest. Hell, she might as well admit it that she liked Percy. Everyone seemed to know and he had to. She’d _kissed_ him last summer for gods’ sake. They’d never talked about it but he had to know. And since he’d never mentioned it she was mortified and would rather throw herself into the Styx before being the one to bring it up. Maybe the bottle would land on him now and they’d kiss again. Maybe then he’d finally _realize_ how she felt and he’d feel the same way and he see that she was so much better for him than that _stupid mortal_ and ––

The bottle landed on Lee Fletcher. Who was on the other side of Percy.Which meant she had to practically lean over Percy to kiss Lee. Great.

Lee’s lips were kind of wet and gross (Percy’s had been much softer) and Annabeth sent a silent prayer that, as embarrassing as it was, she’d kissed Percy last year so that this wasn’t her first kiss now. They pulled apart as quickly as they’d gone in, Lee’s face pinched and Annabeth’s flaming. She couldn’t help but peek at Percy. Was she crazy or was there a flash of jealousy in the look he shot Lee, who squirmed and looked away. She let herself entertain the idea for a few seconds while she was vaguely aware of Pollux spinning.

“What?” She whispered when Katie nudged her. Katie gestured to the bottle pointing at her. “Oh.” Katie’s eyes darted to what Annabeth was so distracted by and grinned. Annabeth blushed, muttered “Uh, sorry,” tucked her hair behind her ears and leaned in the peck Pollux. When she pulled back this time, Percy definitely was radiating _some_ kind of unpleasant energy. HIs jaw was clenched and he wouldn’t meet her eyes. It sent a strange thrill through her. Was he actually _jealous_?

“Percy’s turn,” Silena called, looking directly at Annabeth with a shit-eating grin.

He rubbed the back of his neck. “Oh, um, okay.”

He leaned in the center and spun. _Pleasepleasepleaseplease (she sounded like such a stupid teenager) oh gods Annabeth get a grip_

It landed on her. Oh, Aphrodite was having a field day tonight.

She swore she heard every person in the circle hold their breath. The corners of his mouth (so _cute_ ) lifted up when it followed the neck of the bottle to her, like he was trying to hold back a smile. She vaguely wondered if he could hear just how fast her heart was hammering against her chest. He rubbed the back of his neck again as he leaned towards her and her heart rate probably doubled. He cupped his hand around the back of her neck and kissed her hesitantly. It was a thousand times better than Lee and Pollux. They’d been awkward and a little slimy, but Percy was gentle and he tasted the tiniest bit like salt water. She kissed back right away and so he pressed a little more firmly against her, still with a sweetness that was so _Percy_ it made her chest ache and brain melt a little bit. (Percy made no move to pull back right away, she noticed).

Next to Annabeth, Katie cleared her throat and Annabeth remembered that they were in front of seven of their friends (and that it was just a game) and broke off. He looked a little dazed when he opened his eyes and she immediately wanted to kiss him again. _It was just a game, Annabeth, he had to do it,_ she reminded herself. She tucked her hair behind her ears and looked away. Big mistake since she made direct eye contact with Silena who was beaming so wide Annabeth could practically see all her teeth. “We are talking later” Silena mouthed to her and Annabeth briefly considered what would happen if she just threw herself into the fire right now.

The game went on for a few more rounds, but all Annabeth could focus on was her buzzing lips (she had to physically stop herself from touching them) and trying not to make eye contact with Percy, who was looking at her again.

“Okay, I guess we should call it a night.” Silena stood up, dusting her jeans off. “Annabeth, could you stay for a second and help me clean up?”

There was literally nothing to clean up but the single bottle but Annabeth said “Sure,” and hung back awkwardly as everyone else left.

Percy lingered, opening his mouth a few times like he wanted to say something but didn’t know what. “Uh, ‘night Annabeth.”

“Goodnight,”

He smiled.

“Thanks for playing, Percy!” Silena called, grinning.

He started as though he’d just noticed Silena was there. “Uh, yeah,” His eyes darted to and back from Annabeth. “Anytime.”

Silena came over to stand with Annabeth and watched him walk away. She waited until he was far enough from earshot before rounding on her with wide eyes. “So what was that about?”

“What was what?” Annabeth said innocently, twirling a curl around her finger.

“Anything! Um, how about that ‘first kiss’ to start? Some San Francisco guy? What about Percy?”

“Oh my gods, Silena, that was a lie.”

“So who was it?”

Annabeth rolled her eyes and quickly weighed her options. She could just say she said it to get Connor off her back. But it could be nice to tell someone about last summer. And Silena wouldn’t say anything. “Last summer. In the Labyrinth…”

“Oh my gods, I totally _knew_ you guys would kiss down there.”

“Shut up, you did not.”

“How’d it happen? When? What’d he say? Tell me everything!” Silena squealed.

Annabeth huffed. Silena wasn’t a vapid gossipy stereotypical Aphrodite daughter. She was smart too, which was why Annabeth had always liked her. In moments like this though, her mother’s identity shone through. As embarrassing as it was, it was kind of nice. Annabeth never got to feel like a normal teenage girl, so she played along, trying to squash down her mortification.

“Right before he exploded Mount St. Helens and he made me go back to Hephaestus. I um, thought he was about to die. But I turned invisible right after and then he got sent to Calypso––“

“He _what_? Sorry, sorry, keep going.”

“He never said so but I’m pretty sure. But we never talked about me kissing him so it doesn’t matter.”

“Why’d you never say anything?”

“What do you mean? What am I supposed to do –– hey, remember that time I forced myself upon you and then ran away and you were missing for weeks and I had to plan your funeral and give a eulogy but then you showed up after being with some beautiful goddess and talking about some mortal girl?”

“Okay, okay, I get it,” Silena sighed. “Still though. He probably just doesn’t know what to think since you never talked about it.”

“Well, neither do I.”

“Which is why you should talk about it.”

“ _Hell_ no!”

“Annabeth, guys are dumb. He may not even realize you like him.”

“I _kissed_ him.”

“And then got into a huge fight with him and things have been weird since, right?”

“ _Still_ ,” Annabeth sputtered. “Why do I have to do everything? He could just as easily talk to me.”

“It’s _Percy_. He wouldn’t know what to say and would be too scared of messing things up more. I mean, things have been rocky lately, right?”

Annabeth winced. “Is it that obvious?”

“I mean, I think tonight is the longest I’ve seen you guys in the same vicinity without one of you storming off.”

She put her face in her hands. “This _sucks_.”

“Well, there was some sucking…”

“Silena!”

“Annabeth!” She said in a bad imitation of her voice. “Come on, you can say he doesn’t feel anything all you want but that was definitely not just a spin the bottle kiss. And he was looking at you _all night_. Did you see him when you kissed Lee and Pollux?”

Annabeth blushed. “A little.”

“Poor guys. Percy can be scary and he was _glaring_ at them.”

Annabeth laughed nervously. “No, he wasn’t.” She didn’t know if she wanted to be struck dead on the spot or analyze Percy’s reaction for forever.

“Oh, honey, he definitely was.” Silena smirked. “He obviously has a crush on you.”

“No, he doesn’t.”

Silena quirked an eyebrow.

“I’m serious. He’s got that…mortal girl, Rachel.”

Silena scoffed. “Well, that’s not going to last.”

Annabeth shook her head. “It’s not that easy.” Percy was home in the city for the majority of every week, and she knew he spent most of that time with Rachel. She’d heard him say once that it was nice to have a break. That it was _easy_ with Rachel. She was glad Percy was trying to enjoy himself before the end of the world and she understood his mental health was important, especially now, but why couldn’t he enjoy any time with _her_? What frustrated her most was that there was nothing she could do to change that. Percy wanted to run from his demigod life, and Annabeth was deeply rooted in that. She’d grown up in this world and was proud of where she came from. She could never be a regular mortal. If Percy wanted to shut out his half-blood life, it would mean shutting out Annabeth and she was terrified it was a choice he was going to make one day. She couldn’t afford to lose him too. But that’s not happening right now, she reminded herself. It wasn’t _Rachel_ he kissed tonight. (Gods has he kissed Rachel? If that carrot head makes a move…)

“Whatever, whatever,” Annabeth pushed the focus off of her. “So, what was that with Beckendorf?”

Silena blushed. “Just a step in my plan. You’ll appreciate that. Next is to get him to ask me to the fireworks.”

“Oh really? How are you doing that?”

Silena grinned mischievously. “Oh, just wait and see at Capture the Flag this week, young one.”

“I can hardly wait.” Annabeth replied dryly.

She laughed. “Hey, maybe we can get you in on that too.”

Annabeth rolled her eyes to try to distract from the blush creeping up her cheeks. “Well, if you’re all done ‘cleaning up’ I should go to bed.”

“I’ll walk with you,” Silena offered, still grinning. She linked her arm through Annabeth’s. “So here’s my plan…”


End file.
